The Next Generation!
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: How are all these kids related to one another, and what are their connections with the adults of the Caribbean? I hope this plot line is as impressive as I think it is.  Previously titled "A lass or a lad?"
1. Sinkin'

(Chapter 1)

A sinking feeling.

**Thanks for reading (*-^) - Pirate face**

"The ship's sinking!"

"Hurry, get a bucket and get the water out!" The self-proclaimed 'Captain' commanded her crew.

"Haden, we are in a row boat. We don't have a bucket!" Henry shouted back at her.

She stomped her way over to him -almost tipping the boat over as she did so. "Don't back sass me! And that's Captain to you!"

"Captain of a sinking row boat," he scoffed. "Real impressive. You know, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be in this mess! So why dont you-"

"Guy's look." The youngest member of the group –Kylie- shouted out. "A pirate ship!"

Haden and Henry both looked.

"Holly crap." Henry said.

Haden beamed "That's the Black Pearl!"

All three kids stared at the Pearl in awe. It was massive, even from far away.

"I feel like a bug." Kylie said.

The kids stared at it for a while longer, until they realized it was comming closer.

"We should probably move away from it," Henry commented. "It could capsize us."

"AHHHOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Haden called out.

"What the-" Henry cursed and grabbed the girls arm. _How'd it get over here so fast? _"Haden! Don't call out to them. Don't you know who captains that ship?"

She shrugged him off. "Of course I do. Why do you think I wana get on-"

The waves from the Black Pearl knocked over their boat.

~~~(*-^)~~~

Haden coughed up water as she was pulled onto the deck.

"Oye, is that a lass or a lad?" One pirate who had her arm asked.

"I really can't tell." Said the one with her other arm.

They jerked her to her feet.

"I'm a lass damn it!" She threw up some more water.

"Shure don't act like a lass."

Haden tried to push them off but with her scrawny little arms, that wasn't happening. "Where are the other two I was with!"

"Huh? What other two?"

Oh, God. Had they drowned?

Haden's eye's widened and a million thoughts ran through her head. "Lemme go!" Haden slipped through the men's arms, ran to the edge of the deck and screamed out bloody murder "KYYLLIIIEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEENNNNNRRRRRRRRRRRIIIII!" She lifted her foot up on the hand rail, ready to jump in after them.

"What are you doin' gurl!" Some scruffy old guy, with big sideburns pulled her back in.

Haden shot him an icy look. "Lemme go! I hafta-"

"Mr. Gibbs!" A very commanding voice sounded. "What is all this ruckus going on, on my ship!"

_The captain. _

**So IDK how good that was so please review! I won't continue unless I get reviews! **

**No flames though please. **


	2. Rescuin'

(Chapter 2)

**Thanks so much for reading (*-^)**

"Captain!" Haden shouted.

Jack turned to her. "Mr. Gibbs… Who is this?" Jack always expected Gibbs to know. Gibbs should know everything.

"Well-"

Haden used her elbows to get out of Gibbs hold. She fell to her knees. "Captain, my companions might be drownin' right at this moment! Please, help me save them!"

The captain stared at her questioningly, stroking the ends of his beard. He stalked over, bent down and looked her dead in the eye. "Are you a lass or a lad?"

"WHAT!" Her face flushed.

_What the flying crap! _At a moment like this THAT'S WHAT HE ASKS?

"I'm on my knees beggin' –which trust me, I don't do often- and you comment on my scrawny look!"

The captain just stared back with a blank expression on his face.

She brought her fist up and socked Jack good and hard in the face.

In desperation, she headed for the ocean again, but in seeing their captain thoroughly decked, the crew charged her and tackled her to the ground.

Jack made a motion of resetting his jaw. "So you are a lad." He had always been slapped by ladies –especially the ones in Tortuga. So he figured, any other girl would have done the same.

"How long has this lad been on my ship?"

Over in the chaos Haden was throwing punches and biting at the pirates.

"A couple of minutes sir-" Haden head butted the lackey pirate in the jaw.

Jack noticed all the water spewed out on the floor. There was a puddle big enough to swab the whole deck with!

"Laddie, you were half drowned when the crew rescued you. What makes you think your friends would be alive?" JAck didn't mean any harm in this comment. He was simply, ccurious.

"I'm a girl, you stupid _pirate_!" Haden attempted to spit at him but the drop of saliva didn't even come close. She didn't like this, none of today was agreeing with her. Not even the own workings of her mouth.

Jack ignored the girl part and simply stated "Captain."

He annunciated with his hands. "It's Captain."

"_Pppiiiiiiiieeeeee-RAT" _she sang. "Rat, rat, rat. _Dirty, stupid, Piiiieee-RAT!" _Haden wasn't too keen on the way words were actually spelled but she was keen on twisting those words so, they were even more insulting.

Jack Sparrow made a motion with his hands like he wanted to strangle the girl -who was seriously getting on his nerves- but he stopped hiself and started paceing.

"Why," He asked doing some odd, jerky movements. He stomped towards her and got in her face again. "Why are you on my ship? And why in bloody hell are those friends of yours so important?" He pointed twords the ocean. He really didn't know how a brat like this could make friends anyways.

"You were in the ocean right, surely you must know the dangers of the sea!"

"_They're my only family!_" She shouted. Then turning her head she more quietly added "Of course I'd be worried."

Jack backed up but he still had a hint of anger in his tone. "Your family?"

"Aye,"

The deck fell silent and the men around her lessened their hold.

She cocked an eyebrow at them. These guys were supposed to be the Black Pearls, terrifying, crew. Yet they pitied her.

If it was cause she was a girl, she was about to kick some ass.

"I'll grant you passage on my ship for now," The captain spoke "But once we make port, you're off."

"What!" Haden screamed. "Your ship is the reason we even fell into the ocean! This is yer fault."

Jack just ignored her walking into his cabin.

"Damn PIE-RAT!" She yelled and banged her fist on his door.

"He could have just thrown you off board."***a/n**

Haden whipped around. There stood a boy no older than her with sandy blond hair. He was covered in filth and he looked super uncomfortable in his way-to-big clothes.

Her eyes narrowed. "Were you stranded too?"

The boy laughed through his nose. "Nope, I'm just a dirty _pie-rat_." He mocked her.

Haden had no room for humor right now. She simply turned her head and ignored him.

The boy handed her a dingy, bottle, halfway filled with a yellowy liquid -which most deffinetly got her attention.

Haden's eyes lit up and s bit of drool slipped from her mouth. She wipped it away and snatched the bottle from him.

"C-careful," He took the bottle from her before she could down the whole thing. Half of it had ended up on her shirt, which pissed the kid off. "They don't give me a lot of this stuff."

After Haden was through with her moment in ecstasy, she commented back with "So what are you doin' on this ship?" Then more coldly she asked, "Did they kill your friends too?"

The boy looked at her confused. "Uhm… No," He took a drink of the rum himself. "I'm looking for my father."

Haden's heart went out to him a little. "Yer father?"

He nodded, a light smile appearing.

"He a military man or somethin'? You talk awfully proper for a rat." The kid used complete words, she hadn't heard a slur and he had a hard British accent.

He laughed. "Hardly. My father's the captain of the Flying Dutchman." He held out his hand "My names Turner."

"Haden… "She shook it in a stupefied manor. _The Flying Dutchman?_

***a/n: OMG IT'S WILLS SON! Dun-duh-dunnnn!** So idk whether he can qualify as an OC or not. Like his image appeared in the movie, but they never said his name. So I'm just gonna call him "Turner".

**THANKS SO MUCH! Pirate princess0401 and Djfjbigevufrhufyh for your reviews :D If she could Haden would send you a swig of rum. **


End file.
